Viva Lovers in Mexico
by MexicAmerichick6
Summary: The magical five are taking a trip to Mexico. For about four days, they'll bash in pinatas, go sightseeing, and take in the culture. However, things go literally downhill when a certain money lover gets drunk, confusing tequila for apple soda. They'll be paying hard time, and just how will their parents react? Pretty badly. Headcanons ahead.
"You got all your stuff together, right?" said Officer Zaou, talking on his cell. He was a large man in his mid-40s, with a height of 6'3, large chest and muscles, tanned skin, dark hair and eyes. He was driving around the city in his police car.

"Yep, daddy." said Ryuu, who was sitting on some luggage. He was at the airport, which was at the other side of the city. The pink haired boy was wearing a black shirt, blue torn jeans, black converse, and a fedora. Despite that the fact Ryuu was very different from his own father, they loved each other just the same.

"Your Spanish to Japanese-Japanese to Spanish dictionary?" the man asked.

"Yep!"

"Lotion? In case if it gets hot?"

"Yep!"

"Extra underwear?"

"Dad!"

Officer Zaou laughed, taking a corner around the busy shopping part of the town. "I'm sure-" something caught his eye on the side of the street. "Oh hold on, son."

Ryuu's eyebrows went up as his father screamed.

"HEY! JUST BECAUSE I'M TALKING TO MY SON DOESN'T MEAN I CAN'T SEE YOU, JAYWALKING JACKASS!" Officer Zaou screamed at a man who was jaywalking while there were cars moving. Never let it be said that Officer Zaou didn't care his about job.

"Sorry about that son, anyway, I'm sure your grandma put in some. Be careful when you're over there. Don't drink the tap water!"

"Got it, dad!"

"And take it easy at the buffets!"

"Great dad, bye!" Ryuu ended the call, placing the phone back in his pocket.

Io was holding his blue duffel bag, as he walked behind his friend. "That was your dad?"

Ryuu threw his head back. "Yep."

"Hey guys, the plane is about to take off!" said Atsushi, waving towards them as he and Yumoto were at the door that led to the plane. They were in the waiting room, and just where some people were recovering from the certain jump scare. En was already within the plane, putting his suitcase in the box above his seat.

"Why are we going to Mexico again?" asked Io, taking the seat behind En.

"My dad remember?" answered En. "He said I could bring as many friends as I want, while he's meeting with someone in Mexico." It was a week off from school, and the last thing Colonel Yufuin wanted was his son doing nothing. So, he thought, why not bring him over? But, Colonel Yufuin thought, En would sleep on the way to Mexico too, and the full four days away in the hotel. He figured if En did something, it would be with his friends, so from there, En invited them over.

"That's really generous of him." said Atsushi, sitting next to his best friend.

"Yep," En said, putting his hands behind his head. "Now if only he'd be generous to keep the twins away." His father had adopted a pair of twins, boy and girl, just about five years ago, whenever did not want to get up for whatever, school, important meetings or parties, his father would send the twins to wake him up. And they would use so many methods to wake him up, one for example, where the female twin would find a spider from the backyard and would open up the end of En's sheet and let the spider crawl in, causing En to wake up in terror. Or another or example, the male twin would allow cockroaches to cascade up and down En's arms and make him scream as he would wake up. En was afraid of not only bugs, but also the twins.

Io and Ryuu were sitting right behind them, as Yumoto was in the sole seat way behind from them.

"Trip around the world!" Yumoto cheered, throwing his hands up.

"Alright! Alright!" Ryuu griped, turning to him, indicating Yumoto to stop. "Calm down!"

Yumoto only giggled.

Ryuu sighed. "WHOO! Trip around the world!" he screeched, throwing his hands up in the air, happy.

Io shook his head. "Oh the hypocrisy." he whispered, shaking his head as he picked up one of the magazines from the seat.

"Yumoto," Atsushi said, turning to the younger boy. "You did tell your brother that you're leaving for Mexico, right?"

"Yes, senpai." Yumoto smiled, putting his together hands like some 1950's teenage girl.

"What's so wrong about not telling his brother?" En asked Atsushi, as the blue haired young man turned back, practically whispering.

"The last time Yumoto didn't tell Gora-san where he was going, he broke through five chain fences, seven brick buildings, and threw three cars into the ocean." The blue haired young man whispered back.

"Oh.." En said, and then his eyes widened. "Oh... oh, so that's how all those divers went to the hospital." remembering the headline from the newspaper from last week.

As the boys were in their spot on the plane, Colonel Yufuin was somewhere else, probably on the more richer side of the plane with other adults.

 _"Attention passengers, we will now be leaving for Mexico City; please, fasten your seat belts."_ said the flight attendant over the intercom.

"This is gonna be good." Ryuu said, as he had his seat belt on, rubbing his hands together. He could only imagine what would be waiting for them in Mexico: sunny days, good food, and a whole ton of adventures. Ryuu had a camera that he could use to take pictures of everything, from the palm trees to the large statue in the middle of the city he saw on the internet, that he could share with his father, mother, grandmother, girls, and friends online, and even, maybe, if he could, with his older brother who went around in drag.

Io on the other hand, couldn't wait until he held a Mexican peso in his hand. Being fond of money, he couldn't wait to feel other countries' currency.

It was near sunset, and the plane was almost halfway to its destination. En was asleep, with a travel pillow around his neck; Atsushi was looking through a cooking magazine, a Mexican one, just to be sure what types of food they'll encounter, and so far there were tamales, enchiladas, large bell peppers battered, strips of beef with tortillas, rice colored orange, black beans held in large beige pots, strips of grilled chicken sitting in a black pan with cut up green and red peppers; Io was looking through his stocks on his laptop, thanks to the plane's wi-fi; Ryuu was making sure he had batteries for his digital camera; and lastly, Yumoto was busy knitting some garment with two straight needles and red yarn and green yarn.

En stirred, waking up as he rubbed his eye. He yawned, "How long until we get there?"

It was when the attendant on the intercom came on, _"Attention passengers, we will be arriving at our destination in about another six hours, please hang tight."_

En sighed.

Yumoto finished his last row and bind off. He giggled, chubby cheeks radiating with joy. In his hands was a large poncho made with red, green, and white yarn, and around each side (except for the hole) were red and green tassels, which he had put in with the help of a crochet hook. "Oh Ryuu-senpai~!" he chirped, trying to get the pink haired boy's attention.

"What is it, Yumoto?" Ryuu sighed.

Yumoto laughed, throwing the handmade poncho over Ryuu's body.

Ryuu shrieked. "Yumoto!" looking at the garment that was over his torso. "This is third item you made for me this month!"

"I thought a poncho would be nice!" defended Yumoto.

Ryuu frowned at him, "First was the beanie!"

* * *

 _"Yumoto, I'm getting head lice from this thing."_ said Ryuu, who had a white and pink beanie over his pink hair. He was seated in a booth across from Yumoto at the mall.

 _"But it complements your hair!"_ said Yumoto, holding his plastic spoon.

"Then the sweater!" Ryuu pointed at him.

* * *

 _"This is pretty itchy,"_ Ryuu complained, as he wore a pink sweater, scratching himself. _"What's this made out of?"_

Yumoto giggled, holding knuckles together. _"It's a secret to everybody!"_

Ryuu frowned, as he cringed.

* * *

"To be honest Ryuu, it looks pretty good on you." said Io, not looking up from his computer.

"What?!" Ryuu said, gobsmacked.

"Even your dad asked me to make one for him!" said Yumoto.

"My dad!?" Ryuu shrieked. He thought about how his father was so large, "B-but he's so-!"

"Nice! He even gave me 2000 yen for it." Yumoto finished for him, even though that wasn't part of Ryuu's sentence.

Io's eyes widen. "You mean you can make profit off crafts?!" he looked at Yumoto. "Teach me how to!"

"Then I'll need another set of needles and more yarn."

Atsushi edged closer to his magazine. "This should be heck of a trip, right En-chan?"

En was snoring.

Atsushi groaned, putting his magazine down. "We'll find out soon enough." He pulled up the covers and went to sleep.

* * *

"Attention passengers, we are now landing in Mexico City. We hope you have enjoyed this flight." the lady over the intercom said, as Atsushi stirred up.

"En-chan, wake up." He nudged his friend's shoulder. En slept with his neck back over the seat next to the headrest. He fluttered his eyes open.

"Mmm.. Good morning, Atsushi." En greeted, yawning. "We there?"

"Yes." And then he looked over to Ryuu, Io, and Yumoto. Io was sleeping with his laptop in his arms, along with a few strands of yarn around chest, and with a metal needle in each hand, looking some sort of Egyptian statue. Ryuu slept with his fedora over his eyes; Yumoto was sleeping happily with the blue blanket up to his neck.

"Wh-what?!" Io stuttered, opening his eyes and waking up. "Oh, good morning senpai." he said as he caught Kinugawa's gaze.

"See you slept while knitting." noted Atsushi.

"Oh, you mean another way of profit?" Io beamed. He continued knitting, beginning with his fifth stitch on his third row.

Ten minutes later, the boys were now standing outside of the airport, with all of their items. The airport was large, about three stories with glass as walls. Palm trees lined every corner, as on the other side of the airport, where taxis, lined around the sidewalks, were ready to take tourists to their destinations.

It was the same as Ryuu imagined it. It was sunny, as the sun's rays gleamed happily over the Angel of Independence in the middle of the streets. He laughed. "We're finally here!" throwing his arms as Yumoto was crocheting next to him.

"C'mon, gentlemen." said a man's voice, En's father, as strolled by in the rental SUV. "Time to get to the hotel!"

* * *

 _How's that for a first chapter? I know I should be doing my others fics, but this one has been bouncing around in my head for a while._

 _Hang on tight, you're in for a wild Mexican ride. Read, review, and enjoy!_


End file.
